Ron's Return to Hermione
by chrispaul
Summary: Starting from the saviour of Harry and the final battle. The Final book in Ron's eyes.


_Absolutely everything belongs to JK character's and all_, she's the queen of writing. I just write to please those who need more of a Harry Potter fix !

After what seemed to be hours Ron had conceded defeat, Harry and Hermione could be anywhere in the massive forest. Wondering effortlessly looking for any trace of life for what seemed to be hours Ron had given up.

His main objective now was looking for a clear landing to set up tent for the tenth consecutive night and then hopefully find some source of food berries, fruit anything that was possible to eat. Thinking about the woeful meals that he had been able to find, reminded him of the almost impossible task Hermione was assigned to do every night.

My mother, can make good food appear out of thin air! Ron shouted. Your mother can t produce food out of thin air, No one can screamed Hermione. It s the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp s Law of Elemental Transfigur- Oh speak English can t you ! Spat Ron .  
How Ron could eat the stale fish that Hermione produced night after night. Just to tell her how much her cooking meant to him and how he could eat whatever she cooked for years to come.

Running out on his two best friends tore him deeply as it was, running out on Hermione though tore his soul. Although nothing was spoken about their relationship Ron knew that he had feelings for Hermione and that she somewhere inside her bizarre brain did for him. There was something their between the two maybe not spoken or acted upon but something definitely their.

After he had abandoned Harry and Hermione in a moment of rage, that of which he immediately regretted, Ron had found himself desperately searching for his two best friends. To see if they were still alive or even safe.

It was then when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, gaining momentum as if to be stalking its prey. Then suddenly a patronus was cast in the middle of the forest giving off a blinding light, lighting hundreds of yards. This was it Ron thought Harry must be conjuring a patronus for help, without any hesitation Ron ran to the Patronus. It was then he saw a Harry plunging into a freezing cold lake a distance away, confused as to why Harry was taking a bath at this time of night Ron sprinted towards the lake.

It was then that he saw Harry kicking wildly, trying to push himself back to the surface, but merely smashing himself to the side of sharp rocks. No! Ron screamed jumping in to the lake and ripping Harry out. Struggling to get Harry out Ron disposed of him onto the freezing ice and fell to his knees.

Are you mental?! , Why the hell, panted Ron, holding up the Horcrux with his remaining strength, didn t you take this thing off before you dived?

Harry sat still gasping for air, seconds passed without him saying a word. This seemed like a lifetime to Ron, was he getting ready to fight Ron or accuse him of being a traitor? Finally Harry spoke up

It was y-you? Harry said at last, his teeth chattering, his voice weaker than usual due to his near strangulation.

Ron responded confused, Well yeah.

Y-you cast that doe?

Even more confused Ron questioned whether or not Harry had sustained brain damage What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!

'My patronus is a stag' Harry whispered.

'O yeah,' Ron sighed I thought it looked different. No antlers.

Harry put the pouch that Hagrid had given him back around his neck, pulled on a final dry sweater, stooped and picked up a wand that resembled Hermione's. Ron could identify her wand from a mile away, confused as to why Harry was carrying around her wand Ron tried to speak up but was cut off by Harry.

'How come you're here?' asked Harry.  
Ron had thought about that question ever since he had left and yet still didn t have the answer to explain how sorry he was and what an idiot he felt for leaving the two.

'Well, I've you know, I've come back. If' Clearing his throat. 'You know. You still want me.'

There was a pause, in which Harry seemed to sum up everything that just happened. Ron looked down at his hands and realized that he was still holding the sword that he had fetched from the bottom of the lake. 'Oh yeah; I got this out' he said. 'That's why you jumped in right?'

Harry responded immediately 'Yeah, but I don't understand how you got here ?'

Ron chuckled 'Long story, I've been looking for you for days. It s a big forest isn't it ? And I was just thinking If have to kip under another night and wait until morning when I saw that deer coming and you following.'

'You didn t see anyone else?' asked Harry.

'No' said Ron. But he hesitated, glancing at the trees remembering the figure he saw casting the patronus. - 'I did see something move over there, but I was running to the pool because I saw you jump in and you weren t coming up hey!'

Harry was already hurrying to the place Ron had indicated.

'Anything there?' Ron asked.  
'No' replied Harry.

Ron wasn t sure what to do, Harry seemed like he was busy trying to pre occupy himself with other things than try and face the fact that he had returned. Ready to speak up and confront the situation he was halted by Harry.

'You need to do it' said Harry.

Ron felt his heart drop, if his thoughts were correct Harry wanted him to destroy the Horcrux. There was no way possible he could do it, that chain, that bloody thing drove him insane. It could get to his head in ways he couldn't imagine.

'I'm going to open it and then when it's open you stab it with the sword.' said Harry. Ron felt the horror in his stomach,'No you don t realize Harry I can't do it the thing get's to me more it messes with my head. You have to do it.'

'Ron, you found the sword. You came back. It has to be you I know it, I believe in you. All you have to do is stab it when I open it and it ll be over and we can go back to Hermione.' Pleaded Harry.

**_'Open__'_**

Ron awoke with a cold sweat, in the darkness not aware were about he was. Clutching for his wand he casted the Lumos spell and immediately felt relieved. He was in the tent with Harry and Hermione, the events of the night were not a dream. Smiling to himself he got up out of bed and decided to take a walk outside to clear his head.

Ron didn't get far when he heard a sob come from Hermione's bed, Turning around he saw her still asleep but fighting against something in her dreams.

_'No Ron, please don t go, please I don't choose Harry. I choose you I always have chosen you! Please don't leave me I can't live without you!' _sobbed Hermione in her sleep.

Ron was frozen, was he still dreaming or was Hermione really voicing her feelings in her sleep ? Was this how she truly felt ? Did she actually have feelings for him, the boy who constantly hurts her. The realization of what he had done to her came down on Ron harder than the entrance back into her life a few hours ago.

He knew that he had to tell Hermione everything, sure it may not work and give her more of an incentive to hate him but he couldn t go on knowing the hurt he had caused her on that night. Silently walking over to her bed so that Harry wouldn t be awoken Ron grasped Hermione's hand and silently assured her I m here Hermione I m not going anywhere . Ron repeated this countless times.

Hermione started to turn. Ron?

I'm here Hermione, I m not going anywhere ever again whispered Ron.

I missed you Ron, I havn't had a night s sleep since you left. Will you be here tomorrow ? whispered Hermione.

Smiling Ron replied I'll be with you till the day I die. I promise to be here forever.

Knowing that Hermione was again talking in her sleep Ron kissed her on the head and both cheeks. Knowing that he would have to do everything in his power to show Hermione how much in fact he loved her.


End file.
